1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel), and more particularly, to a pixel structure in an LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) in the current market is being developed mainly focusing on high contrast ratio, no grayscale inversion, high brightness, high color saturation, fast response and wide-viewing angle. The common wide-viewing technique today includes twisted nematic liquid crystal display (TN LCD) with wide-viewing film, in-plane switching LCD (IPS LCD), fringe field switching LCD (FFS LCD) and multi-domain vertical alignment LCD (MVA LCD). In an MVA LCD, for example, a plurality of alignment patterns, for example, alignment protrusions or slits, are used so as to make the liquid crystal molecules in each pixel arranged in multi directions and thereby obtain different alignment domains. Since the alignment protrusions or the slits formed on a color filter substrate (CF substrate) or a thin film transistor array substrate (TFT array substrate) enable the liquid crystal molecules to be arranged in multi directions to obtain different alignment domains, therefore, a conventional MVA LCD panel achieves the required wide-viewing angle.
FIG. 1A is a top view diagram of a conventional LCD panel and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional diagram of FIG. 1A along the line I1-I1′. In a conventional transflective multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel (transflective MVA LCD) 100, a plurality of alignment protrusions P is disposed on the CF substrate thereof, wherein the alignment protrusions P are distributed over reflective electrodes 103 and transmissive electrodes 104. In addition, a main slit SS is disposed between each transmissive electrode 104 and each reflective electrode 103, so that the liquid crystals LC at the edges of the transmissive electrode 104 and the reflective electrode 103 tilt towards the alignment protrusion P. Since the alignment protrusion P is disposed between the reflective electrode 103 and the transmissive electrode 104 to change the electric field distribution; therefore, the crystals LC tilt towards the alignment protrusion P so that to the required wide-viewing angle is achieved. Besides, a connecting portion 105 is disposed between each reflective electrode 103 and each transmissive electrode 104, which makes the reflective electrode 103 and the transmissive electrode 104 electrically connected to each other, wherein the material of the connecting portion 105 may be the same with that of the reflective electrode 103 or the transmissive electrode 104.
However, the above-mentioned connecting portion 105 would influence the electric field distribution in the liquid crystal layer. Under a normal operation condition, the liquid crystal molecules still can be arranged stably, but once the LCD panel is pressed and exerted by an external force, the connecting portion 105 may cause the liquid crystal molecules to be arranged in mess. That is, the liquid crystal molecules in an LCD panel are affected by the above-mentioned twisted electric field when an external force is exerted on the LCD panel and the liquid crystal molecules are unable to be quickly restored into the original arrangement, which results in apparent finger press mura and seriously affecting the quality of the LCD panel.